disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mabel Pines/Gallery
Images of Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls. Animation Mabel 2.png|Promo image of Mabel with Dipper Mabel.png|Mabel getting Dipper's nose Mabel 3.png|Mabel laughing Syrup race.png|"I won!" Dipper and Mabel riding boat.png|Dipper and Mabel riding a boat Mabel using leaf blower at Jeff.png|Mabel vs. Jeff Dipper and Mabel using Mystery Cart.png|Dipper and Mabel using the Mystery Cart Gnome Monster grabbing.png|The Gnome Monster grabbing Mabel Mabel leaf blower mark.png|Mabel had a leaf-blow mark Dipper and Mabel in Mystery Cart.png|Dipper and Mabel ride the Mystery Cart Dipper and Mabel screaming in horror.png|Dipper and Mabel screaming in horror Dipper 1.5.png|Dipper and Mabel was chased by the Gobblewonker Mabel look back at Gnome Monster.png|"It's getting closer!" Meet Mabel for the first time.png|Mabel is about to throw-up Yay, grass!.png|"Yay, grass!" Mabel with Norman.png|Mabel and the gnomes disguised as Norman Mabel scream.png|Mabel screaming in terror Mabel chosed Grappling Hook.png|Mabel gets a Grappling Hook S1e7 soda arm.png|Mabel unhappy S1e12 Dipper in peanut butter costume Mabel in strawberry jam costume.jpg|Mabel and Dipper in Halloween costumes S1e9 waddles eating pizza.png|Mabel and Waddles parodying Lady and the Tramp S1e9 mabel crying.png|Mabel unhappy S1e8 mabel accepts her silliness.png|Mabel with a magican's hat on S1e4 mabel in sweater land.png|Mabel hiding in a sweater S1e10 mabel with clover sweater.png|Mabel gets an idea Dipper & Mabel.png|Mabel and Dipper tiny in size S1e9 mabel needs it.png|Mabel trying to get the time-traveling tape measure from Dipper S1e9 bear hug.png|Mabel hugs Dipper 640px-S1e7 mabel meeting candy and grenda.png|Mabel meets Grenda and Candy Chiu 1000px-S1w3 know any.png|Mabel keeping warm by the fire 1000px-S1e1 mabel using leaf blower on gnome.png|Mabel attacks a gnome with a leaf blower gravityfalls_S1e5_onward_aoshima.png|Mabel on "Aoshima" 1000px-S1e4 talking to wendy.png|Mabel and Wendy 1000px-S1e7 wendy silly sting twins.png|Mabel getting hit with string from Wendy S1e7 smooth grunkle stan.png|Mabel with Grunkle Stan S1e10 stan mabel tower.png|Mabel on the collapsing water tower Fire bat monster gravityfalls.png|Mabel listening to a scary story S1e2 family photo 1.png|Mabel in a family photo S1e2 family photo 2.png|Mabel in a family photo (chased by police) S1e5 random dance party for no reason.png|Mabel and Wendy dancing in the Mystery Shack S1e2 dipper mabel and soos frightened.png|Mabel, Soos, and Dipper scared S1e11 dipper really.png|Mabel with Lil' Gideon and Dipper S1e8 Pacifica annoyed with Mabel.png|Mabel unhappy about Pacifica 640px-S1e7 mabel's turn.png|Mabel gets the microphine from Pacifica S1e7 soos giving pacifica crown.png|Mabel and Soos unhappoy about Pacifica winning 640px-IrrationalTreasure MabelEyebrows.png|Mabel without her sweater on S1e13_what_you_afriad_of.png|Mabel caught by the Gremlobin 180px-S1e13_Bumper_Stickers.png 200px-S1e7_dipper_sick.png Mabel and Soos.jpg|Mabel in a trance from finding a mermaid Gang in swimwear.jpg|Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Dipper in swimwear S1e15 mabel pool.jpg S1e14_Mabel_happy.png S1e14_native_american_mabel.jpg S1e14GLOWSTICK.png S1e13_Succeeding_in_management_1983.png S1e14_Mabel_lays_on_the_floor.png S1e14_such_adorable_twins.png S1e15 pines family at pool.png Mabel mermando kiss.png Promotional images Mabel promo image 1.JPG|Early Mabel promo image Mabel promo image 2.JPG|Mabel acting silly Mabel promo image 3.JPG|Mabel's most seen promo image (without the sweater design on it) Mabel X-Mas promo.JPG|Mabel in a Christmas sweater Mabel-pines.png|Standard Mabel promo image Concept Art 640px-Old_Mabel_concept_sketches.jpg|Old Mabel concept sketches. 640px-Mabel_character_sheel_official_art.jpg|Official art of Mabel Mabel_character_development.jpg|Early art for Mabel Mabel_with_a_popsicle_concept.jpeg|Mabel with a popsicle concept. Mabel doodles.jpg|Mabel doodles and Dipper. Mabel_Pines.png|Earlier images of Mabel show her with no headband, a darker skin complexion and white shoes. S1e1 twins about to crash golf cart frame.jpg S1e1 mabel about to barf in golf cart frame.jpg Category:Character galleries